John Williams
John Towner Williams, besser bekannt als John Williams, ist ein amerikanischer Komponist und wurde am 8. Februar 1932 in New York, USA geboren. Er begann seine Karriere als Komponist sehr früh und ist heute einer der bekanntesten und erfolgreichsten Filmkomponisten. Biografie John Williams wurde in New York als Sohn des Jazzmusikers Johnnie Williams geboren und zog im Jahr 1948 mit seiner Familie nach Los Angelos in die USA. Dort besuchte er die UCLA (die University of California, Los Angeles) und studierte dort privat bei Mario Castelnuvo-Tedesco das komponieren. Er erledigte seinen Militärdienst bei der US Air Force und kehrte nach Beendigung nach New York zurück, um dort bei Madame Rosina Lhevinne in der Julliard School Klavierunterricht zu nehmen. Während dieser Zeit arbeitete Williams auch als Jazzpianist und spielte sowohl in Clubs, als auch im Studio, um Platten aufzunehmen. Er kehrte bald nach Los Angeles zurück, um dort seine Karriere als Komponist in der Filmbranche zu beginnen. Er arbeite damals mit namhaften Komponisten wie Bernhard Hermann und Alfred Newman zusammen. In den 1960er Jahren begann er für Fernsehprogramme Musik zu schreiben und wurde für seine Arbeit mit zwei Emmys ausgezeichnet. Des Weiteren sorgte Williams mit seinen Filmmusiken zu der Weiße Hai, Schindlers Liste, der Klassischen Star Wars Trilogie und den Indiana Jones Filmen für Aufsehen und wurde dadurch bekanntester Komponist in Hollywood. Williams kann auch anders thumb|Die Noten des weltbekannten [[Star Wars Hauptthemas.]] Obwohl Williams für seine Filmmusiken bekannt ist, ist das nicht das einzige, was er an Musik schreibt. John Williams verfasste Sinfonien, Concertos und Konzerte, die von renomierten Orchestern aufgeführt werden, wie das New Yorker Philharmonic oder das Londoner Symphony Orchestra. Eines seiner bekanntesten Werke ist das Stück The Five Sacred Trees (zu Deutsch: Die Fünf geopferten Bäume), welches im Jahre 1995 erstmals aufgeführt wurde. Außerdem komponierte er das Stück We're Lookin' Good!, das für die olympischen Sommerspiele 1984, 1988, 1994 und für die Special Olympics im Jahr 1987 verwendet wurde. Doch das berühmteste seiner Stücke ist der siebenteilige Liederzyklus Seven for Luck, das auf einem Text der amerikanischen Poetin Rita Dove basiert. Unter Williams Aufsicht wurde es vom Bostoner Symphony Orchestra aufgeführt. Auszeichnungen und Titel Im Januar des Jahres 1980 wurde Williams der 19. Konduktor der Bostoner Pops Orchestra und einige Zeit später Bostoner Pops Laureate Konduktor. Im Dezember des Jahres 1993 erhielt er in Tanglewood den Titel Artist-in-Residence verliehen. John Williams bekam für mehrere seiner Filmmusiken Auszeichnungen. Insgesamt hat er fünf Academy Awards, siebzehn Grammys, drei Golden Globes, zwei Emmys und fünf BAFTA Awards der British Academy of Film and Television Arts gewonnen und gilt somit als einer der besten Komponisten dieser Zeit. Seine Alben, wie die Soundtracks zu den Star Wars Filmen (das im Jahr 1977 erschienene Doppelalbum zu Eine neue Hoffnung soll bis heute das meistverkaufteste Nicht-Popalbum sein) haben ihm mehrmals Platin und Gold verschafft und sein Werk zu Schindlers Liste brachte ihm einen Oscar sowie einen Grammy ein. Literatur John Williams schreibt in Zusammenarbeit mit anderen Autoren auch Bücher oder schreibt kurze Passagen in Büchern. Er schrieb beispielsweise den Epilog im Buch Arthur Fielder and the Boston Pops oder Vorwörter in verschiedenen anderen Büchern. Eins seiner komplett eigenen Werke ist Remembrances, das in dem Buch The Cue Sheet veröffentlicht wurde. Privatleben Im Jahr 1956 heiratete John Williams Barbara Ruick. Die Ehe dauerte bis zu ihrem Tod im Jahre 1974, am 3. März, an. Mit Barbara hatte John drei Kinder. Von seinen Kindern sticht besonders Joseph Williams hervor, der Mitglied der Band Toto war und auch einige Stücke für Star Wars mit ihm komponierte. Am 9 Juni 1980, 6 Jahre nach dem Tod seiner ersten Frau Barbara, heiratete Williams ein zweites Mal. Samantha Winslow ist bis heute noch mit John Williams verheiratet. Trivia *John Williams wurde insgesamt 45 Mal für einen Oscar nominiert und ist somit Rekordhalter in der Sparte Filmmusik. *Zusammen mit dem Boston Pops Orchester vertonte er auch einige Film- und Computerspiel Melodien und Soundtracks. So verlieh er der Hintergrundmusik von Super Mario und Zelda eine orchestrale Wirkung. Filmmusiken (Auszug) Weblinks *Offizielle Internetseite von John Williams * *Künstlerseite bei Sony Classical *John Williams in der englischsprachigen Wikipedia *John Williams in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia Kategorie:Reale Personen bg:Джон Уилиамс en:John Williams es:John Williams it:John Williams nl:John Williams pl:John Williams ru:Джон Уильямс fi:John Williams